wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Smokey Quartz
Smokey Quartz This character belongs to User:Totally not Darkstalker. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Smokey Quartz A plain brown, sorta chubby, MudWing. Her eyes are emerald. Several small birds live on her back. Majesty Naturally, Majesty would be a small, wooden statue. But, due to Smokey Quartz's anumis magic, he is a living, breathing noodle of weirdness. He isn't really any one tribe. His length and size are similar to that of a skywing, though he can't breath fire or even fly. He has aviwing like feathers, but he only has feathers on his back. He has a crest of purple feathers and similar feathers on his tail. Running from the end of his crest to his tail plume is a line of small lime green feathers. These feathers would be described by most a "fluffy" but he prefers "tactically diminutive" and "alluringly soft." His scales are a soft, dark green. However he claims he is not a aviwing, pointing to his glowing yellow eyes as an example. His eyes are also pupil-less yet he claims he can "see." Null Null fits in the bend of most dragon's arms. It is plump, only keeping it's head up because it's neck is well stuffed. Null's wings are double the size of it's body, and have no internal support. It's fabric is a taupe brown, with small felted cornflower blue scales. Their stiches are plain black. Making up Null's mouth and the slace between it's talons. It's "eyes" are two halfs of a trapiche emeralds marble stuck to the oposite sides of it's head. P E R S O N A L I T Y Smokey Quartz She is a kind and hopeful dragon. She wants the see the best in people, and perhapse gives them to much trust that they are doing the right thing. Like her creations, she is naive and easily ofended. Though at the time of writing this she hasen't wirked up the corage to show she is upset, when it boils over it isn't going to be pretty. Smokey doesn't know the dangers of Anumis magic, and only barely understands not to use it willy-nilly in front of others. This doesn't mean her magic doesn't go mad in private however. Majesty A gentleman charlatan, Majesty really prefers to think that his acts of "magic" help every one involved. He is gullible enough himself to take this lie. Despite seeing the intricacies of scavenger society first hand, he refuses to denote them as equals, easing his mind a good bit when he falsed godhood. At best towards other dragons he acts like a grandparent. That is, he acts superior and more wise despite actually knowing less about other dragons than the scavengers he looks down on. He can be pleasant enough, warm and friendly and the like, though he will cause even the most patient dragons to snap with his constant stream of contradicting orders. Null ... H I S T O R Y Smokey Quartz is a No-Sib, a troopless Mudwing. She was alnone since she hatched. Most un-sibs would simply be placed in a foster troop, but she simply wasn't.she doesn't know why and she doesn't have the heart or brains to ask. Most anumis mudwings don't realize the power at their talons, but Smokey was lonely. She carved Majesty from clay at the bottom of a small river, and never expected her midnight wishes come true when she animated him. She did not however think to give him any sort of a personality before she created him, resulting in the hottie and rude dragon. He ran off on her, when she was alone again. She ended up taking a fairy like role at the age of 3, giving "boons" to new-hatched dragonets. Or at least tried to. Some dragons paid for her boons, eventually one even gave her a small, tribeless, rag doll dragon. She decided to animate them aswell, adding on the caveat for him to be sweet and kind. Null, as he came to be called, ended up becoming something of a comfort object. Smokey carries the pocket sized dragon, in a little pouch around her neck, letting him offer her support whenever she needs it. She needs it a lot. Now Smokey is a member of the Zircon Winglet. This is sure not to go wrong. S K I L L S Smokey Quartz Smokey is an anumis, and had all the standered mudwing powers. She has never thought to enchant herself, as she really isn't quite that smart, so she doesn't carry any enchanments for herself. Majesty Magic... tricks Null None. G A L L E R Y blankicon.png 15421610187251254451065.jpg R E L A T I O N S H I P S Majesty - As soon as he was created, Majesty decided that Smokey was stupid, and ran away. After this his memory of his "childhood" is spotty at best, though not in a suspicious manner, he just doesn't remember. After he discovered he could take the form of a scavenger he used this to become the "god" of a small group of them. This was aided by the fact that there "feathered serpent" was never specified to have wings, though Majesty sometimes worried that the serpent was real and waiting. Upon a fight with a passing mudwing gave them the relational he was mortal, the scavengers attempted to kill him. Fearing them, Majesty became a touring magician. He did this for several years, though more recently he has become the music teacher for Jade Mountain Academy. Despite lacking legs, histime preforming around the continent has given him plenty of timeto prefect several instruments. If only anyone knew his conection to Smokey before he was hired. Is a member of the Zircon Winglet Category:Content (Totally not Darkstalker) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:Animus Category:LGBT+